


Always Look Before You Leap

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [17]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things don't quite go as planned. Especially when your lover decides to be helpful and totally ruins the system that lies beneath what could look like chaos to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Look Before You Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt given by AntivanBrandy: 8. You need to keep track of these things. Matt/Remy

**Always Look Before You Leap**

Matt looked over at her as she pulled open drawer after drawer. A few of them clattered to the ground, only spilling out a few of their contents as bounced off the ground. Remy would shuffle through the items quickly in search of her illusive prey.

"You need to keep track of these things," he grumped weakly, pulling at his wrists again despite the futility of it.

"I had them all in that silver dish on the nightstand," she replied with a look over her shoulder at him. "Which  _someone_ decided to ... what was it ... clean out for me."

"It was tarnished. I was trying to help," he explained just as sharply. He didn't know if it was his tone, her frustration at the misplacement of the key, both, or something entirely different, but in the next moment her lips were on his. Her warm body pressed against his chest as her thumbs swept over his cheekbones. 

"I know." Her nose nudged his and she kissed him again. "I'm sorry. About snapping and about not making sure I had the keys first." 

Her body felt amazing, so much so that in a matter of a few kisses he was completely relaxed again and no longer cared that neither of them knew where the key might even be. Ultimately it was his fault, at least in his opinion. He'd emptied the dish full of keys, and for the life of him he couldn't remember what he done with them.

"I'm sorry too. I should have remembered to put them some place obvious."

Her lips teased against his, her tongue darting into his mouth. As she pulled away she nipped at his bottom lip then sucked at it sharply, drawing a moan from him. "I think Johnny has a pick set. I'll be right back."

"Wait. Wait. Wait," he protested as she shifted off of him. 

"Two minutes." Her soft laugh played havoc on him, along with the clever shift in her hips. "You can't wait two minutes."

"It's not a matter of can't. More like would prefer not to." He could feel the trace of heat brightening his cheeks but the tenderness in her smile tamped down on the butterflies that fluttered for a moment.

Remy leaned against him again, her lips brushing his. "Me, too. But you know what I like even more?"

"Tell me," he breathed.

"Your dexterous hands," she whispered in his ear. She smiled at him softly then shimmied up his body. She placed soft little kisses on his fingertips, but he did not notice, because her shift placed her breasts in tempting proximity. When her tongue teased at his index finger, he repaid her action with a sharp suck of his own and the gentle grazing of teeth. Her hands in his hair only encouraged him. "Fuck." It came on a breathy sigh that made him grin with a trace of pride.

"Two minutes," she growled, kissing him hungrily again.

Matt gritted his teeth as she stalked across the room like a woman on a mission. "Robe!" he yelled before she reached the door. There was zero doubt in his mind that she would have gone on her hunt for a lock pick without a stitch of clothes if he hadn't said something. Even so, Remy just grabbed the first thing she found--one of his t-shirts that fit her like a dress.

With a laugh he leaned back against the pillows still rather wishing she had not opted to free him first. This little wait would have been so much less nerve wracking if he was coming down rather than laying there with a pulsing erection. But one thing always seemed to be true about Remy McGinnis, she was determined. The realization that her current determination was to have him touch her brought a heady grin to his lips.


End file.
